Crash Collisions
by Kuro Hyuga
Summary: Our usual four: Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana, were walking in a town when they suddenly bump into another Anima group just like them. There were 4 Anima just like them. What will happen? And who are these Anima? ful sum. inside tho its not any diff.
1. CRASH

WOOOOOOOOOP yea. Again I've got a new story. Hopefully I can get this one done. Probably won't DAMN U IDEAS!

I don't own +Anima or Naruto.

Summary: Our usual four: Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana, were walking in a town when they suddenly bump into another +Anima group just like them. There were 4 +Anima just like them. What will happen? And who are these +Anima? ROMANCE!

And they're like 14 years old. And the Naruto character's in this story have no connection to the storyline of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Chapter Uno: CRASH!

* * *

Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana were in a large town in Astaria. Many people were running about, it seemed to be getting ready for something.

"I wonder what the celebration is?" asked Nana as she walked pass the many people making sure she didn't hit any one. She had grown up to be a very pretty girl with her hair becoming a wonderful strawberry blonde and her obvious tallerness (not as tall as the guys). She wasn't a little girl anymore and she attracted attention with her pretty clothes.

"Who knows. There's always celebration of some kind going on." said Husky with a shrug. He wasn't as girly looking as he was before (**Husky**: HEY! Me: shut it Husky) and had grown to be a muscular boy. Sure his face was still pretty cute, but he was more mature and had grown up a little bit.

"YAY! CELEBRATION! I hope there are apples!" yelled Cooro with a smile. He was no longer the boy he was before either…well on the outside. Cooro had grown tall and was almost as tall as Senri. He no longer kept his hair up and he was growing muscles. Cooro had matured a lot but he still held his childish act and he was smart when he needed to be.

"Apples." said Senri. He hadn't changed much. He was still taller and stronger than the other two boys even though he was the same age as them. He could remember things a lot better now and could talk more if he had to.

* * *

Somewhere else

* * *

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" yelled a girl with short dark blue hair. She had her arms spread out and she ran around dodging people as they went by. She was a bit of a tall girl and she had on some funny looking clothes, especially for people of this place. She wore shorts and a short-sleeved hoodie. On her hands were some fingerless gloves and she had a scarf on her neck. She also had a sash on her waist and bandages wrapped around her exposing body parts. Everything she wore was black. She was a handsome girl though you have to look really close up, so close that you could kiss her, to figure it out. Or you could just look to see if she "that" or not.

"WAIT UP!" yelled a short spiky haired blonde boy with whiskers on his face. He was handsome and tall with growing muscles. He too wore some odd looking clothes. He had on brown shorts and a white t-shirt with another dark blue shirt (the button up kind) on top with the buttons unbuttoned. He also had a black sash on his waist and an orange headband on his head.

"STOP RUNNING!" yelled another boy. He had black short hair just like the girl. He too wore a black sash and white shorts. He had on a dark blue shirt with a collar (it looks just like Sasuke's u can all guess who these people are) and he was chasing after the other two. He was very good looking and caught the attention of many girls.

"You're going to bump into someone." said another girl. She wasn't running like the others. She walked and for some reason still caught up to the other 3 who were running. She had short dark blue hair like the other girl. She was taller and very pretty. She was also more feminine as she wore a light blue skirt with the same black sash and a long sleeve jacket. She looked a lot like the other girl but she looked more like a girl than the other. Most people assumed that they were twins or at least related.

* * *

The Others

* * *

"I BELIEVE I COULD WALK IN THE SKY!" yelled Cooro suddenly and he started running.

"WTH! Cooro you can fly! No need to walk in the sky! And why are you bursting into song!" yelled Nana as she ran after Cooro so that they wouldn't lose him again.

"HEY! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO GET LOST!" yelled Husky as he started to run after them.

"Cooro. Nana. Husky." said Senri. He didn't bother to run after them because he could see them other the heads of the other people.

"I REALLY WANT A CHICKEN WING!" yelled the girl as she ran with the other two boys following.

"IT'S TIME TO DO MY BEST FLING!" yelled Cooro as he flung himself, even though he was really just flailing about.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" yelled the other short haired girl as she watched her sister slam into a tall dark brown haired boy. The two had swirls in their eyes as their companions crashed into each other. The girl chasing after Cooro tripped over him and ran into the blonde haired boy who had tripped over the dark haired girl. And Husky slammed into the dark haired boy as they both jumped over the small pile of bodies.

"You retards." said the other dark haired girl as she caught up to them.

"Slam." said Senri as he watched the dark haired girl and Cooro struggle to sit up.

" "Who are you?" " asked both Cooro and the dark haired girl as they looked at each other. Then they both realized something.

"HEY! YOU'RE A-"

* * *

Who are those kids who slammed into Cooro and the gang?

What was Cooro and the girl going to say?

What will happen in the next chapter?

What is the town celebrating?

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER X3

PLS REVIEW XD

I'd Appreciate it XP

Sorry, it's really short I know. I didn't want it really long. But expect something unexpected about the town in the next chapter X3


	2. Traveling Together and The Merchant

YO XD thx for reading this story X3 the chapters may be short cause I wanted to try writing a story w/ short chapters X3. PLS ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Nii: Traveling Together and The Merchant

* * *

A hand clamped on top of both of the girl and Cooro's mouth.

"This is not the place to realize something. Especially in an unknown town. Let's go somewhere else to introduce ourselves?" said the other girl. Cooro and the girl nodded as they stood up. Senri walked over and picked up Nana who was still a little bit dizzy while Cooro helped Husky up. The girl walked over to her companions and just kicked them until they stood up. They seemed to be ok.

They just kept walking for a while until they came to a clearing. There was nothing there. Just stones and a big grassy ring in the middle of the clearing. People seemed to be avoiding it for some reason. They were making the celebration around the clearing, and since it was very loud no one would hear the kids conversation with each other.

"You can talk here." said the girl who suggested moving.

"Ok let's introduce each other. I'll go first. I'm Kuro. These are my friends. Naruto," she pointed to the blonde boy who lowered his head a bit and he seemed to be embarrassed so he was scratching the back of his head. "Sasuke," she said pointing to the other boy who was looking at everyone with half open eyes. "And my older twin sister Hinata." she said last as she pointed to the other girl. She gave a small smile.

"Hey Kuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. I'm Cooro, this is Nana, and Husky, and Senri. We're +Anima traveling the world. We stopped to live with an old blacksmith named Halden until about 2 years ago." said Cooro with a big smile.

"IDIOT! Don't go telling strangers about what we did!" yelled Nana as she hit Cooro in the head.

"But these people are +Anima! So it's ok!" said Cooro as he held his head in pain.

"Wait you're +Anima?" asked Husky as he looked at the kids. He wasn't like Cooro who could sense +Anima, but he couldn't see the usual marks that showed that a person was a +Anima.

"Yea. That's what I was going to say. But then Hina-chan decided to cover my mouth." said the girl named Kuro with a pout. She lowered head a little and her side bangs hid her face. Her hair was in a short spiky style in the back while she had 2 long bangs framing her face.

"What kind of +Anima are you? I'm a crow, Nana is a bat, Husky is a fish, and Senri is a bear!" said Cooro with another grin. He was always ready to trust people.

"Well. I'm a wolf, and Naruto is a fox, and Sasuke is a panther (I couldn't think of anything. It could have been a phoenix but that's too extravagant. And panthers are black X3), and Hinata is a dove." said Kuro with a smile again.

"Cool! I've never met a fox or a wolf or a panther or a dove before!" said Cooro with an even bigger grin.

"*chop* You guys are getting along a little bit too well." said Sasuke with an air chop. He was a careful boy. He also didn't like it when people get too close to Kuro or any of his friends.

"Let's go find a place to stay and a place to work. I heard that there's a competition for +Anima here. If you win you get to have like a lot of money." said Hinata as she stood up.

"Let's travel together!" said Nana all of a sudden. She saw that these kids were just like them and the more the merrier as they say.

"Why should we?" asked Naruto. He was tired and having more people meant he had to feed more mouths.

"Because it'll be funner and because if we travel in a group then we are less likely to get into trouble!" said Nana with a smile. She liked these kids.

"Yea! Let's travel together! It'll be fun and we'll be able to make more of a profit!" said Kuro with a smile at the thought. She wanted to travel with new people because it would be more fun, and because she wanted to get to know these +Anima.

"Fine. It'll be easier on us. Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke can only catch meat. With Husky we'll be able to eat some fish. And with more people working together we can make a major profit. I've got a bit of money left from our last town. Let's go check out that competition then we'll check into a hotel." said Hinata. Husky and Nana looked at her with shiny eyes. She was the perfect accountant and she could probably keep money safe. She even knew what she was doing.

"OK!" said Kuro, Naruto, and Cooro. Naruto agreed to anything Hinata said. She was sensible and since she told him to always to listen to her that's what he did.

"So…Where are we supposed to go?" asked Naruto. He wasn't mad anymore since he got a chance to eat fish. A delicacy that they couldn't eat unless they had a lot of money. Well some fishes were cheap but most of the money they earned was used for more useful things as Hinata said. Since they could catch meat there was no need to buy more food, except for some spices.

"Let's go ask that merchant over there." said Husky pointing an old guy who sat on the ground with a couple of shiny things displayed. People walked by to take a look but never bought anything. The eight +Anima walked over there.

"Hey there Oji-chan. Do you know where we can apply for this competition for +Anima? And what it's about?" asked Kuro. She observed the old man. There was something off about him. She couldn't put her finger on it but it tickled at the back of her mind.

"*old man voice* I must warn you of this competition. Don't get too far ahead, yet don't get too far behind. Save as many people as you can. Please accept this item. *old man gives item to Kuro* It will help you in the competition. You can use this when one of you is lost. It will lead the owner to anyone he considers a companion. You do not have to know their face. Red means you're getting closer while blue means you're getting farther. You just have to show up at the starting point near the northern outskirts of town. Please be careful young ones." said the old man.

They all turned towards the north hoping to get a look of what the starting point looked like and to see if the old man was telling the truth. When they all saw the big sign saying +Anima Competition they all turned back to the old man to say thank you but he wasn't there.

"Hey! Where'd Oji-chan go?" asked Nana. He wasn't in the crowd and she didn't even hear him leave.

"I don't know. He was here a second ago!" said Kuro as she looked around.

"I didn't even hear him leave! And with such heavy looking clothing and those bells he HAD to have made SOME noise!" said Nana.

"You don't think he's in the crowd do you?" asked Husky. He was worried for the old man because he looked like he wasn't able to move.

"Senri do you see anything?" asked Cooro. He was interested in the old man. There was something about him.

"No. Sorry Cooro." said Senri shaking his head. He didn't like disappointing his friends.

"It's ok. Hey did you notice that he wasn't human?" asked Kuro. She finally figured it out when he was gone.

"What do you mean not human?" asked Husky. The man was obviously human. And he couldn't be a +Anima because children grow out of their +Anima. They go away at adulthood, or when you feel that you are no longer threatened.

"Well. He wasn't a +Anima either. He was…_different_ somehow. Don't you think so Naruto?" asked Kuro.

"Yea. He had this funny feeling about him. I think he was a ghost." said Naruto.

"A ghost? Of this town? Well he did feel like he had a +Anima. But it's hard to say." said Kuro.

"And he gave us this strange orb thing." said Kuro as she examined the orb. It was small, barely the size of her palm, and it glowed the colors of the rainbow.

"Hey. Look at the ground. Even all of his things are gone. Except for that orb he gave us." said Hinata taking the orb from Kuro and looked at it. It changed to a white color.

"Weird…He didn't tell us when to go to the competition!" said Husky. He just realized it.

"It's not going to start any time soon since people are still setting up. Let's go find a place to stay and some food into our stomachs." said Cooro. He was ferociously hungry. Especially after talking to that old man.

"Yea. We'll discuss everything later. Now is not the time to reveal that we are +Anima." said Kuro as she looked around the street as if she was expecting something to pop out. But there was only people shuffling about with boxes and things.

"So Where are we supposed to go?" asked Naruto.

* * *

Thanks for reading! XD more on the way! hopefully! XP R&R PLEASE AND THANKS U! XD


	3. Finding Work

HEY HEY HEY X3 here's the next chapter. I'm trying to keep the chapters short so yea.

* * *

Chapter Ba: Finding Work

* * *

"I saw a hotel on the way here. We could stop by there and then find something to eat. Then we can go and ask around to see when this competition starts and to see if we can find any work for the day." said Husky. He pointed into the direction he and his gang came from. They started to walk that way.

"Hey Naruto have you noticed?" Kuro whispered to Naruto.

"Yea. Hey Cooro have you noticed too? You can sense them too since you knew what we were right?" asked Naruto. The three of them were in the front walking and whispering to each other. Husky, Hinata, and Nana were behind them discussing how to gain more money and how to do things now that they were traveling together. And behind all of them was Sasuke and Senri both being their silent selves.

"Yea I can sense them. And you're right. There's nothing here. These humans who dress like they're +Anima isn't passing off." said Cooro. He was wondering: why would humans be dressing up as if they had the marks of a +Anima?

"But don't you feel it? There are +Anima somewhere in this city…But where?" said Kuro with a shake of her head as she tried to concentrate on the sense of +Anima. They were really close. But something was blocking her path.

"Who knows. But I'm sure that they'll show up for the competition." said Naruto.

"Look! There it is! That hotel I was talking about." said Husky as the children hurried to get to the hotel. It looked a bit expensive. It had decorations and it was colorful.

"Do we even have enough money to afford this place?" asked Sasuke. He finally broke his silent streak.

"With the money we have now, we should be able to stay at least one night. And since it's only early afternoon we can still find a job helping out or something and stay for a while we wait for the competition to start." said Hinata. She walked into the hotel and the others followed her.

"Hi. Are you here to make a reservation?" asked a lady. She looked like she was a servant but she was standing at the counter.

"Hai. I would like 2 rooms please." said Hinata in her grown-up voice. Everyone else stood back as they let Hinata do her business.

"How long will you be staying for?" asked the lady as she looked over the rooms. She also looked over the 14-year-olds carefully. They were dressed as though they wanted to hide something like the rest of the town. And there wasn't anything suspicious about them.

"When will the competition start? We were planning on staying until it's over. It's not everyday that you get to see a +Anima race." said Hinata. When the girl mentioned the competition the lady thought that she intended to participate but it seems that she just wanted to watch.

"The competition will start tomorrow at high noon (around 12 o'clock) it's best if you leave a little bit before that to get the best seats to watch. And that will be around ****(I don't know the currency that they have, and I don't wanna use U.S currency since i don't know how much it costs to stay in a hotel in America XP). Please enjoy yourselves. And talk to me if you need anything." said the lady. She put on a smile since these kids didn't seem to be +Anima. Though she did find it odd that they were traveling without their parents.

"Oh. Before we go. Can you tell us if there are any one day jobs around? We barely barely enough to pay for the hotel and we need some more to be able to afford a meal." said Hinata as she took out the money to pay for the hotel rooms.

"I heard that there was a couple of restaurants who needed some waiters and chefs. With all of these people coming in to watch the +Anima race we don't have enough hands to do the work. And I heard that there was a farmer over to the south of town who needed help harvesting." said the lady taking out a map and pointing to the places. She gave the maps to the children and showed them to their rooms.

"The bathrooms and showers are at the end of the hall. Please lock up when you leave and don't lose the key." said the lady as she left the children to themselves.

"Ok. Girls in one room and guys in the other." said Hinata as she walked to the room on the right. Kuro and Nana followed her.

"WOAH THERE!" said Husky dragging Kuro back.

"You're a guy what are you doing following the girls?" asked Husky as he dragged Kuro into the boys room.

"What are _you_ doing following the _guys_? Shouldn't you be with the _girls_?" asked Kuro with a smirk.

"What are you talking about I'm a guy!" Husky yelled at Kuro.

"And I'm a girl! Now we understand each other!" said Kuro twisting out of Husky's grasp and walked into the girl's room.

"THAT'S A GIRL!" yelled Husky and Cooro. They both thought that Kuro was a boy. Honestly she looked so much like one.

"Yea. That's a girl. And Husky's a boy? Didn't expect that." said Sasuke with a smirk. It was pretty obvious that Husky was a boy because he didn't have any breasts like the girls.

"Hey! You knew from the beginning that I was a guy. But why didn't you guys tell us that Kuro was a girl!" said Husky.

"You guys didn't ask. And it didn't seem really important." said Naruto with a shrug.

"Well. If you knew that she looked like a guy then you should tell us that she's a girl instead!" said Husky. As usual he would go into a rant, Cooro who had gotten over it had already started to look around the room. It wasn't large but it wasn't small. It could fit about two people the size of Senri laying down and still have room for their stuff. The four boys had already started to get used to the room and they sat there listening to Husky rant about saying things before things turned into a misunderstanding.

* * *

The Girls' Room

* * *

"Who knew that Kuro was a girl." said Nana as she set her things down in the corner of the room.

"Yea. She's always mistaken for a guy and sometimes it's a good thing." said Hinata as she settled into the room. It was slightly larger than the boys' room and had 1 bed.

"Hehe I can hear Husky ranting at the other's from here!" said Kuro with a small smile. She set her things down and stretched.

"Shall we start our work?" asked Nana as she went to the door.

"Yea. Let's see who goes where first." said Hinata as they all stood up and went over to the boy's room, making sure to lock their doors and bring some of their extra money just in case they needed something.

The girls knocked on the boys room and Senri opened it to let them in just when Husky finished his rant.

"Okay. Since we've all settled down. Let's get the job thing straight." said Hinata as she sat down, Kuro closed the door behind her to make sure people didn't hear them.

"So there's a farmer down south who needs help harvesting. I suggest Senri and Naruto go. Naruto can't be a waiter without tipping things over and ruining it. And Senri's silent. But I need someone else to go with them to keep an eye on them. And try to straggle some info out of the farmer." said Hinata with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll go. I'm pretty strong and I can easily get some info out of a farmer. Plus if we work really fast and good he might give us a share of his harvest!" said Kuro drooling with the thought of food.

"Cool. Okay. So some waiters and chefs. I can cook so I can be a chef, and the rest can be waiters. Try to talk to your customers and see if they'll let a few words slip." said Hinata with a nod at everyone.

"Oh and I'll take Cooro. He'll probably work better with us." said Kuro with a nod at her sister. It was time to get serious. And everyone knew it. Something was odd about this village, and it was up to them (no one decided that but yea) to find out what.

"Okay. Good. Now that everything's set. Let's go!" said Nana with a fist pump in the air. It was wonderful to have other girls with her. And one that was so taciturn as Hinata.

They all filed out of the room, leaving the place in their respective groups. But what they didn't notice was that someone was listening in on their conversation. Though that person was knocked out on the ground because Kuro had swung the door with a lot of force and he had been flung to the end of the corridor. Luckily they remembered to lock the door so that he couldn't get into it.

"Damn. That girl has a strong arm." said the person rubbing their head. And then they followed the children, deciding to follow the more brawny group.

* * *

Well there you go! The next chapter! I know long time since I've updated XP let's hope I can update the next one soon! XD PLZ R&R!


	4. Gathering Info: Part 1

YOSH! I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! XD I mean from being brain dead…on the most part XP

* * *

Chapter Shi: Gathering Info Part 1

* * *

The Brawny Group

* * *

The brawny group followed the map to the farmer's farm. There were tons of plants in the front yard, and you could even see some of the back yard, which of course was filled with plants.

"Dang. This place has a lot of plants." said Naruto scratching his head looking at his surroundings as they walked to the door. Which was in the middle of the field.

"Duh. This is a FARM Naruto. Of course there's going to be plants." said Kuro shaking her head. Sometimes she wondered how Naruto even _survived_ before they picked him up in those mountains.

"LOOK THERE'S AN APPLE TREE!" yelled Cooro as he ran towards a huge apple tree next to the house.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY FIELD!" a scrawny looking man came around from the behind the house waving a shovel.

"Cooro! Wait up!" said Kuro as she ran to catch up to Cooro. She finally got a hold of him and pushed him towards Naruto who kept him in place as she talked to the man. He looked at the kids. They were all boys, maybe around the ages of 14 or 15. Muscular…good looking…just his type.

"Hello there sir! We heard that you were having some trouble harvesting! So we came down to see if we could get some work done for you! Course you're going to have to pay us." said Kuro with confidence and a grin.

"Oh yes," said the scrawny farmer acting all worn out and tired, "I've been trying to harvest all day and I've only gotten about a quarter of my fields done. I'll certainly give you a some of my harvest and a good amount of money, plus an added bonus of refreshments, if you're willing to work."

"We're ready whenever you are! Just tell us what we have to do and we'll get this done faster than the speed of light!" said Cooro who was almost drooling at the sound of refreshments and food.

"Good. You boys look strong. I want you 3 shorter boys to start pulling the radishes out. The tall one can help me chop wood for tonight's bonfire." said the farmer as he shooed Kuro, Cooro, and Naruto into the fields.

The three of them looked for the leaves of the radish and when they found them immediately started pulling them out, working fast so they could get their refreshments, while Senri followed the man. He led Senri to a shed far in the corners of the field and set him to work chopping wood. The farmer disappeared into the shed for a while and then came out looking like he accomplished something. Soon enough things started to heat up and Senri took off his shirt where on his chest and back he had scars from bear fights. He worked up a good sweat when the man stopped him.

"Boy go in this shed and rest a while. There's a pitcher of water I leave out for whenever I'm here. Get a drink of that and wait for me to come back before you start chopping again." said the man.

Senri did as he was told and drank the water in the pitcher as he sat in a chair. A couple minutes later after finishing everything in the pitcher Senri looked at what was in the shed. There was mostly farming tools and a couple odd things like whips, or lines and lines of rope. But other than that nothing out of the ordinary. As he stared at the blazing heat outside things started getting dizzy and Senri collapsed hitting his head on the table with a thud before he blacked out.

* * *

With the other three

* * *

Kuro, Naruto, and Cooro were working hard pulling out radishes and were just about done when the man came outside of his house.

"Ah good work boys! Now I need one of you to help me inside the house. I can't seem to fix this one lamp, and I can't really afford to buy another one." said the farmer with a saddened look.

"Oh if it's fixing things then leave it to me!" said Naruto as he walked into the house. Naruto THOUGHT he could fix things. But really all he did was make things worse and sooner or later whatever he was fixing fell apart. But Kuro let him go anyways. She was too busy trying to pull out this one really stubborn radish.

"Hey feather boy." called the farmer. He waved to Cooro (yes he still wears his headband with feathers XD). "I need you to cut up some apples for me. My wife's coming home later and she told me to prepare apples so she can make her famous apple pie."

"Apples! I'll cut them!" said Cooro excitedly. He loved apples!

"Good! Let's go. I'll show you to the kitchen." The two of them walked into the living room where Naruto was having a staring contest with the deer head on top of the farmer's fireplace.

"Oi! Blondie! Come with me!" called the farmer to catch his attention. "I'll deal with you later." mumbled Naruto as he glared at the deer head.

The farmer first led the two boys to the kitchen where he showed Cooro how to cut the apples and put them in a special way so that it still looked an apple. Once he was occupied with that, the scrawny farmer led Naruto to another room where there was nothing but a desk and a book case filled with knick knacks. He showed Naruto the lamp and Naruto immediately set to work, first trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Oh the problem with the lamp is that it-"

"Don't tell me! I can figure it out! Just…let me work on it!" said Naruto shooing the farmer out as he shook the lamp and stared at it. The farmer left with a big smile of accomplishment. He thought, _Now there's only two more to take care of and their all mine._ The farmer left Naruto to the lamp and pursued Kuro who was still trying to pull out that stubborn radish.

Naruto stayed in the little room by himself examining the lamp. He looked and looked and found a small little door on the side. He opened it and gas came out. Thinking it was just dust he brushed it off. Naruto started shaking the lamp again making even more gas/dust to come off/out and he inhaled a lot as he tried to yawn. The room was dark and boring making Naruto tired. Soon he hit the floor falling into a deep sleep. There was a shattering of glass as the lamp slid along the floor hitting the bookcase, tipping over a bowling ball that fell near Naruto's head and rolled to a stop a couple feet away, making it look like it hit his head and knocked him unconscious.

The farmer headed on out to the kitchen where he saw Cooro eating the apples instead of actually cutting them. Exactly what he had expected. He watched as Cooro slowed down his apple eating until he could barely even lift up his hand. Cooro slumped over. Drool coming out of his mouth as he slept a deep sleep. The farmer laughed maniacally as he walked out to the last one.

Kuro was out in the field STILL trying to get the radish out of the ground. She was struggling an awful lot when the farmer tapped her shoulder and she yelped. "Farmer! Sir you shouldn't scare me like that! I could have hurt you!" said Kuro. She was in her fighting stance ready to punch the lights out of whoever sneaked up on her. After saying that she stopped the stance and shook herself off of dust and dirt.

"I've let the other boys have their refreshments while you were out here pulling radishes. You should come in the house and have some with them." said the farmer kindly as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked into the house. He followed her with a smirk and a huge block of wood he left outside his door for occasions such as these.

Kuro exclaimed at the deer head in his living room. The farmer gave her a mighty whack on her head. She fell with a thud and he worked to bring Kuro, Naruto, and Cooro into the shed. He tied all four of them up and took them deep into the depths of his basement which was hidden under bags of grain. They were all either knocked out or in a deep sleep and he made sure everything was tied up nice and tight. After all that work the farmer went back up to give himself some refreshments for a day's work well done.

* * *

Will anyone come to save our brawny group?

Why did the farmer capture them?

Why is he so scrawny?

And will Kuro ever be able to uproot that radish?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! XD

Finally got this written down. Wait for the next chapter! XD hope it comes out soon XP


End file.
